You stupid dog boy!
by RockStar Blue
Summary: Ino & Kiba get sent on a month long mission. They'll miss Valentine's Day, get injured,give Aka a bath, and fall in love! What they don't know is that maybe its more than childhood memories and fangirl crushes to understand each other. Maybe its just Faith that this mission happened at the right time with the right people. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Ino's POV

I was so upset with Sakura. Don't get me wrong she IS my best and friend and I love her like my sister, but why she get to have Sasuke?! Out of all the girls in Kohona he picks HER. It feels like everyone has someone now a days. Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Shika has Temari, Neji and TenTen, and even TSUNADE HAS KAKASHI! There are more others but still. I was walking down the street when all o a sudden Kiba comes running up to me. Tsp, Dog boy spaz. I have to admit though. Before Sasuke I had a little crush on him but that is long gone now. He's gotten cuter over the years too. But its obvious to any girl, its not like I like him anyways. "Hey Ino!" Kiba said trying to catch my attention. "Huh? What's up Kiba?" I asked. "Hokage-Sama wants us to go on a mission together." He said. "What?! B-but- why us?!" I asked "I dunno but she said its and urgent mission." He finished. I sighed there's no point fighting this. "How long is the mission?" I asked. "A month..." He trailed off.

3

2

1

.

.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. I've been on long missions before but not with just ONE boy!"Uh Y-yeah. Sorry." He apologized. Poor guy I guess I scared him. I giggled then sighed. "Okay I'll go on the mission." I said. He smiled. "Well good! I'll go start packing lets me at the gates in an hour." He replied. "Okay see ya Kiba." I said. He chuckled. "Bye Ino." He said kissing my cheek. I don't know why my face burns! Its just Kiba. KIBA for goodness sakes!

* * *

Kiba's POV

Heh. Ino can be so dense sometimes. I've been dropping BIG hints saying I like her, but again she's more dense than _water_. I can't help it though, she maybe stupid,loud,obnoxious, and violent, but I'm mad in love with her. She was the person to talk to me when I came to Konoha.

*** Flash Back***

_Akamaru barked at the kids picking on little Kiba. Kiba was pushed to the ground crying. "Ha ha! Loser doggie boy!" One boy shouted. They all laugh and kicked the ground so dirt got in his eyes. They left. He started crying then Akamaru crawled into his lap trying to comfort him. "Are you okay?" a innocent voice asked. He looked up to see the most gorgeous little girl in his life. He quickly wiped away his tears. "Y-yes..." He said. She lend a hand out to him to take. She pulled him up and dusted him off. "I'm Ino!" She exclaimed happily. He smiled. "I'm Kiba... Y-you're r-really p-p-pretty." He replied. She blushed and giggled. He loved that giggle of hers."Thank you!"She said. "Cute ____doggie!" She said. "Thanks his name's Akamaru." Kiba replied. Kiba and Ino played with Akamaru for about an hour_ "Hey Ino c'mon were supposed to see the new boy today!" little Sakura exclaimed. "Okay I'll be right there!" "You can talk to me if you need anything!" She said to him. "O-okay thanks for everything!" He said. "No problem!" She said. She kissed his cheek. "Bye bye dog boy!" She said sweetly. And she left. Kiba blushed, Akamaru whimpered at his leg. Kiba looked down. "I know boy, I didn't want her to go either. Don't worry we'll see her again, I can count on it!" Kiba determined.

_*** Ending ***_

I sighed. If she only knew that the stupid identity crisis dog boy was in love with her. I wished she knew. I wished she didn't like Sasuke more than anything.

I wished she loved me too.

* * *

Wait for the next chapter! BTW they're gonna be on the mission during Valentine's day. -w-

Please R&R!

xoxox

~RockStar


	2. I'd Die For You my FRIEND

Ino's POV

I saw Kiba waiting for me at the gates with Akamaru. "Hey" I said. "You ready?" He asked. "Yeah lets go" I replied. We were walking for a good 3 and a half hours when we stopped for a break. "Wanna give Aka a treat?" Kiba asked. I giggled. "Sure why not?" I replied. "Throw it up in the air so he can catch it, he likes playing with his food." He chuckled. I threw the treat in the air and he caught it. "Good boy!" I said in a 'puppy dog' talking voice. I started petting him and scratching the back of his ear. I looked up to see Kiba smirking. "What's so funny?" I asked a little annoyed. "Nothin'" He replied. Just then a bunch of ninjas jumped in front of us. "Ino Yamanaka and Kiba Inuzuka I presume." The leader said with an ugly smirk. "What's it to ya?" Kiba spat. "We heard you were sent after us. Must be really good ninjas then if they sent you, we'd probably have on our team if we could." He said smug. Can I punch him yet? He's really starting to piss me off!

"Too bad we half to kill you" He said with a sickly evil voice. Then we started fighting.

We were fighting for almost an hour against the 20 ninjas. Me,Kiba, and Akamaru all together killed 8 ninjas. These guys are REALLY tough. Just then I saw a ninja run towards me I screamed. "Huh?" Kiba turned around "INO LOOK OUT" He shouted and he ran in front of me with his arms stretched across me in a protective way, and the ninja sliced him across him chest with a kunai. "KIBA!" I screamed. "See ya soon." The leader said and they all disappeared. "Kiba!Kiba get up!" I said breathless and tears blinding my vision. Akamaru started howling next to Kiba and started crying hard. "D-don't worry Kiba I'll h-heal y-y-you!" I said choking up. He won't be up for a few hours so We should find a place to camp out at.

Kiba's POV

After that hit I blacked out only hearing Ino's screaming of my name. A few hours later I woke up in a warm tent. I turned my head to see Ino crying and holding my hand. "I-Ino?" I said weakly. She gasped and hugged me tight. She sniffed. "DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THE AGAIN YOU STUPID TEME-BAKA-DOBE!" She screamed at me. "I'm sorry" I replied. "She pulled away and looked at me. She sighed and touched my face gently with her hand. "Thanks though." She said and lightly pecked my lips. I was pretty shocked. "You're a good friend Kiba" She said with a smile.

Friend. Just Friends.

I felt my heart crack a little. She has no idea what she's done to me.

"What's wrong Kiba?" She asked. "Nothing, You should probably rest we still have to get the rest of those guys tomorrow." I said. She looked a little sad. "Okay..." She replied. "Aka come'er boy!" I called and he landed between me and Ino's sleeping bags. I heard Ino sigh, "Night guys" She said and kissed Akamaru's head. "Night" Me and Aka replied. Well his was more of a whine sound.

Let's Just Hope Tomorrows Better.


End file.
